


Методичка для принцессы

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cynicism, F/M, Realistic, Reality, Romance, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Иногда в жизни встречаются принцы, но гараж гораздо правдивее
Kudos: 1





	Методичка для принцессы

В этом сезоне модераторы предлагали менуэты. Ей было сложно, она постоянно ловила свое отражение в зеркалах, проверяла, достаточно ли изящно она отводит руку с веером, красиво ли летит подол жемчужного платья.   
Ее кружили партнер за партнером, бальная книжечка то и дело издавала модные птичьи трели, когда очередной кавалер бронировал танец.   
Он вошел в залу в середине бала, неотразимый и таинственный. Костюм цвета августовских сумерек облегал изящную фигуру, черно-белая маска не столько скрывала, сколько подчеркивала благородные черты его лица. Она мечтала танцевать с ним с начала сезона, но до сего дня он не обращал на нее внимания.  
Он огляделся, поправил кружевные манжеты - ах, как изящно он это делал, и не скажешь, что набирает код в коммуникаторе - и ее бальная книжечка отозвалась соловьиной трелью.   
Увы, он не был очарован с первого танца, они даже не разговаривали, а после он отошел к другой даме. Она прикусила губку и решила взять дело в свои руки.   
Она нашла его на балконе, словно невзначай задержалась в проеме дверей, чтобы теплый свет подчеркнул ее стройную фигуру. И конечно, он подхватил ее, когда каблучок туфельки поехал на мраморном полу.   
\- Ах, Амелия, вы так неосторожны!   
Он улыбался легко и чуть насмешливо, а после они танцевали, ведь она сказала, что вовсе не ушиблась.   
И только выходя из дверей бальной залы она задумалась - откуда ему известно ее имя?

Кредит на следующий бал она сняла со своего учебного счета. Едва она вошла в зал, бальная книжечка издала соловьиную трель и захлебнулась. Она открыла ее и ахнула - на все туры этого вечера стояло только одно имя: “Лорис”. Но как это возможно?  
\- Прошу, не гневайтесь! - Ее таинственный кавалер выскользнул из-за соседней колонны. - Я так соскучился за вами, что позволил себе взломать систему и присвоить вас на эту ночь!  
Он улыбался, глядя на нее, такой странной, чуть ироничной улыбкой, неуловимо знакомой, будто она знала его уже не первый год.  
\- Ах, как это мило, - она залилась краской и оперлась на его руку.  
\- Хотите выпить шампанского?  
Было жарко, дамы обмахивались веерами и она с радостью приняла его предложение. Он поманил лакея в красной ливрее, однако бокал взять не смог:  
\- Что за черт? - он смущенно рассмеялся. - Кажется, я не настолько хороший взломщик, как мне казалось.  
\- Позвольте мне? - она списала нужную сумму со своей бальной книжечки и протянула ему бокал. - Тут жарко, давайте выйдем в сад?  
Они сидели в беседке увитой розами, в переплетении ветвей над ними пел соловей. Он молчал, лишь изредка бросая на нее неуверенные взгляды.  
\- От чего вы так печальны? - решилась спросить она.  
Он вздрогнул, а когда поднял голову - глаза его были полны тоски.  
\- Простите, я омрачил вам вечер, но мое время на исходе.  
\- О чем вы говорите? - она придвинулась ближе, взяла его за руку..  
\- Амелия, вы покорили мое сердце. Вы так прекрасны, так добры и сострадательны, что я был бы счастлив сопровождать вас на всех балах этого года.  
\- О, конечно!  
\- Не спешите, - он отвел взгляд. - Вы не знаете всей правды обо мне.  
\- Что бы вы не рассказали, я не переменюсь!   
\- Так знайте же, что судьбе угодно разлучить нас. Я умираю. мне остался лишь год и эти балы - единственная моя отрада в мире полном боли.   
\- О, боже мой!  
\- Простите, что напугал вас, - он повернулся к ней, прижал их соединенные ладони к сердцу. - Вы так юны, для вас год - почти что вечность. Я не смею просить вас о снисхождении, но если бы вы провели со мной этот год, я был бы счастливейшим из смертных.  
\- Да, да конечно!

Родители ругали ее за перерасход средств, но уже на следующий день она пренебрегла их запретами - слишком волновалась, явится ли Лорис после того, как открылся ей. Но он был там и бросился ей навстречу.   
\- Я не ждал вас сегодня!  
\- Мне удалось вырваться к вам!  
\- Пойдемте, - он оглядел залу и нервно улыбнулся. - Не хочу тратить этот вечер на танцы.  
Когда они снова вышли в сад, она спросила:  
\- Что такое, Лорис, вы не рады, что мы с вами сегодня вместе?  
Он коснулся губами ее тонких пальчиков, а после посмотрел на нее с огромной мукой.  
\- Вы воистину ангел спустившийся в этот мир. Но даже здесь мы не можем быть счастливы. Безуспешные поиски средства от моего недуга разорили меня и вскоре я не смогу быть с вами.  
\- Ах, что вы такое говорите! - она решительно потянулась к своей бальной книжечке, проверить свой кредит.  
\- Прошу вас, не надо! - он придержал ее за локоть. - Я не смогу себя уважать, если приму от вас деньги!  
\- Ах, бросьте! - она решительно откинула задний переплет и тут почувствовала, как безжалостная сила вырывает ее из ночного сада.

\- Маринка! Маринка! - мать сорвала с нее шлем и отложила его на стол. - Совсем ты на своих играх помешалась!   
Марина, оглушенная переходом от темной ночи к бледно-серому мартовскому полудню, помотала головой, откинула со лба взмокшую рыжую челку.  
\- Вставай сейчас же! Ты на кибернетику опаздываешь! Лариса Ивановна уже звонила мне, жаловалась на тебя.  
\- Да, иду, - Марина потерла оцарапанное шлемом ухо и встала с кресла.  
\- Давай, и смотри мне! А то я все расскажу отцу!  
Марина шла по промозглым слякотным улицам и думала только о том, чтоб побыстрее вернуться домой. Мать влезла так не вовремя, теперь будет сложно уговорить Лориса принять помощь, он ведь такой гордый.  
\- Марина, проходи скорее! - Лариса Ивановна открыла тяжелую дверь. - Ты же знаешь, ты у меня не одна!  
Марина сбросила ботинки и прошла в комнату. Ее тошнило и от менторского тона репетиторши и от самой квартиры - фиалки на подоконниках и вышитые салфеточки на комоде - будто не кибернетику пришла учить, а домоводство.   
\- Доставай тетрадь, мне нужно позвонить в банк, - Лариса Ивановна подхватила с тумбочки коммуникатор и вышла из комнаты.  
Старая перечница не разрешала даже подходить к своей машине, всю теорию давала на бумаге, а домашку принимала по почте. Но сегодня шлем был снят со стойки и лежал на консоли. Марина воровато покосилась в сторону коридора, откуда долетал скрипучий голос репетиторши, и села в кресло.  
\- Выгонит - так и к лучшему!  
Она натянула шлем, досчитала до трех и открыла глаза.  
Перед ней крутилась 3d модель ее Лориса. Не успела она подумать, что родители уговорили репетиторшу следить за ней, как ожило окошко мессенджера:  
\- Как там дела с рыжей курицей? Уже запала? Действуй быстрее, я тут посчитал, нам не хватает еще двух кусков на ремонт гаража.


End file.
